


Surprise

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Boys In Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Kylo Ren Tries His Best, M/M, Photographer Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo Ren is an idiot, Hux loves him anyway, and Phasma just wants to take a nap.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm so in love with the idea of Kylo trying to take pictures for Hux and they turn out terrible (inspired by the new promo/BTS pictures we got for TLJ)

There was only so much more of this they could both take, frankly.

“You’re not even in the light – ” A very tired Phasma tried telling her friend as she constantly moved the camera to better capture her Commander’s essence. If she weren’t certain that Kylo had no other photographer friends to do this, she would have walked out a long time ago.

“Phasma would you _please_ let me do this?” Kylo cut her off, with an angry huff, the movement twirling his cape just so. Kylo watched her not even bother to suppress the urge to roll her eyes, and take the photo as it was.

They had been at this for hours.

He knew he was being difficult, but he had wanted this to be perfect, in the beginning. Now he would gladly settle for decent. He had been hoping to have a variety of options, but if at least one photo worked he would be thrilled.

In one of his tantrums many months ago, he came across the empty storage room they had set up shop in. Over the past few weeks, he had been secretly visiting and setting it up for photography. Not holos or anything so common, but real film photography. It was an ancient practice that had long since died off – except for those few people in the galaxy who kept it alive through their passions. He was so lucky to find out Phasma was one of those people, even if it seemed completely out of place and bizarre for a Captain of the First Order.

Nevertheless, he had been thrilled that his plan could finally come to fruition. It was so much easier than trying to focus on doing everything himself – he had tried (it resulted in a broken camera that had taken days to fix). Even with the help he still managed to break the vanity he brought in – after spending most of the day cycle locked in this storage room with nothing but the lights and the set ups, they were both getting a little stir crazy. Kylo more so than Phasma, but who was counting?

“Where do I need to stand so I’m in the light?” Kylo sighed after a while, defeat clear in his voice. He needed to be especially kind to Phasma, she could spoil the surprise after all.

“Two steps back. There, perfect.” Phasma gave him a smile, he was trying. She hadn't slept well the night before, and was happy to get this finished up; she wanted nothing more than to take these photos and then take a nap.

Kylo shuffled back into the light, feeling the warm hum of electricity on his uniform. They had already taken some more _illicit_ photos of him done up in fancy clothing and fine lingerie, but he wanted some that Hux wouldn’t need to take out only in private. Which, of course, required him putting all of his clothes back on and wiping away his makeup, but really he would have had to do that anyway.

He stood under the lights, and looked to Phasma, who had one hand on her hip, the other loosely holding the camera. She arched an eyebrow at him.

“Should I pose?” He asked, feeling awkward. Trying to be sexy was easy, he knew what Hux liked and was more than happy to give it to him, but this was him being on his own, and he was indecisive. 

“This is your photoshoot, Ren. Do whatever you want.” She laughed, holding the camera up to her eye.

“How many exposures do we have left?” He asked, thinking about trying to make himself look menacing. That could be cool, he thought. Maybe they could even be used for propaganda posters. He knew how much they worked for boosting morale, and he got excited. Hux would be _thrilled;_ he loved when morale was high among the troops.

“Five.” She responded easily, reading the little number at the top of the camera.

“Only five?” His eyebrows shot up, frowning. How was he going to get a good picture in only five more frames?

“Well we did use most of the exposures earlier with your more creative outfits.” She shrugged. “I didn’t think to bring another roll of film besides the two I brought.”

“That’s okay, just, let’s finish this already.” Kylo shook his head. He saw his lightsaber sitting on the table, and his face lit up. “Hey, I have an idea!”

* * *

 

 **Did you leave a package on my bed?** A message popped up on his comm. He eagerly grabbed at it, and typed a response. There was only one thing Hux could be meaning, and he was thrilled.

Phasma had taken the photos back to her quarters and developed them, but wouldn’t let Kylo see. The timing worked out well, they were finished the same morning that Kylo had to leave on mission, so he didn’t get the chance to even peek. He told her to only pick the good ones for developing, and the envelope was thick, so he was feeling good.

 **Wanted you to have something to remember me by. For when I’m gone. Like now.** He sent, waiting for a response. Three little bubbles popped up on the screen, and then disappeared, replaced with a new message.

**Kylo, I know what you look like.**

Kylo couldn’t help but smile, thinking of Hux shaking his head and sighing all the way back on the _Finalizer._ A little tone sounded, and Kylo looked down at a second message.

**Also, these are terrible.**

**Wait, what??** He sent back immediately, his forehead pinching in a frown.

 **There’s a fan in the back of this one, and you can see the tape still on the floor.** If Kylo tried hard enough, he could feel the edges of Hux’s mind, through the comm and their force bond. If he tried even harder, he could hear Hux laughing.

 **Damnit, I thought Phasma would cropped that out.** Kylo replied, laughing at himself. He definitely learned his lesson not to scorn that woman again, that was for sure.

 **You had Phasma help you with this??** Hux never used double punctuation, he must really be having a fun time unwrapping the photographs, Kylo thought.

 **There should be others, ones you might like better.** Kylo leaned back in the chair of his command shuttle, with a smile. He knew for sure that Hux would like these, and they were fun to shoot, so he was glad that Phasma included all of them. 

**What?** Came Hux’s reply, and Kylo waited patiently for him to sift through the pictures.

 **Oh. Yes, I do like these.** He got a few moments later, making Kylo puff up with pride.

 **Good.** He typed, and then hesitated. He felt more than a little stupid for sending the other pictures, and Hux probably didn’t even want them, so he finished typing, **Just throw those out, I’ll get rid of them if you don’t want to be seen with them in your trash.**

 **No.** Came the immediate message.

 **No?** He frowned again, this time confused.

 **No, they’re mine. They’re terrible but they’re of you, so really what was I expecting?** Hux sent, making Kylo beam. He knew Hux’s humor, he knew when the jabs were real, and this wasn’t one of those times.

 **I was trying to be menacing.** He tried explaining, biting the inside of his cheek trying to keep from smiling. He almost didn’t even want to see what the outcome was when he returned to the _Finalizer._

 **You look like a puppy in the middle of a stretch.** Hux was laughing again, but it was endearing. That hadn’t been the outcome he had intended, but he was pleased just the same.

 **I don’t know why I do these things for you, you’re terribly mean to me.** Kylo sent off.

It was a long while before he got another message from Hux, but it didn’t worry him, he knew the General was a busy man.

He returned to his mission, and almost forgot all about the photos and the messages. He retrieved the artifact that Snoke wanted from him, and when he made his way back to the shuttle there was a new message waiting for him.

 **You’re worse, making me look at photographs of you tied up lingerie when I can’t get my hands on you.** The message was sent only about an hour ago, making Kylo eagerly snatch the comm up and send a quick response.

 **I’ll be home soon. Promise.** The message sent right after the ignition hummed to life, and he was already doing his pre-check when he got his response.

 **Good. Now I’ve just finished having lunch with Phasma, she told me all sorts of stories, and helped me out with a project of my own.** Kylo could almost hear the pleased tone of his voice, excited for the prospect of humiliating him later. Then his brain caught up with the rest of the message. 

 **Project?** He sent, immediately curious.

**-Image Attached-**

**I’ll be home in an hour.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you'd like to chat with me about anything, you can find me at tumblr @cowboykylux xxxx


End file.
